the_imperial_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Scarletheart
Current Status: Councilor Scarletheart serves on the Elder Council under Emperor Lakosta. She is the head of the Imperial Department of Agriculture and Construct. History: When Stella was born she was blinded with ash from a fire and abandoned in the temple district at a church. A priest found her and healed her eyes which drained the color out and gave her sight back. He also gave her the name of Stella after the stars. For five years she would grow up there until a man named Ryan Maxton adopted her to be his heir. He brought her home to his wife Margaret Maxton. Margaret was a loving mother at the time who adored Stella. Her husband had been apart of the army and lived in the imperial district. Margaret and Stella would often go see Ryan during his training and see the 9th legion Squad. When Stella turned 7 her father started teaching her how to fight with a duel weapon style. Her father wasn't stationed within the 9th legion squad, however for his last mission he was commissioned to go with them. After his death, Stella’s mother, Margaret Maxton quickly remarried to a man named Albert Norris. As soon as they were married he pushed Stella into studying under the previous head councilor of the Department of Agriculture and Construct. She would study under him for 10 years. Learning about the history’s old designs and new ones of buildings. She pulled in a learned art style to re-draw damaged buildings to bring them back to how they should have looked or as close as she could get them too. She also learned about how fields should be rotated depending on the seasons and giving fields rest. In her free time Stella would go to the arena to watch the soldiers train. She carried her love of her late father with her. When no one was looking she would practice fighting. Although fighting alone could only get her so far. When Stella turned 22 her father forced her into a marriage with a man named Arthur Winderheart. The marriage was rushed and settled between the families over money. Her father had sold her off to get himself out of a gambling debt. Her husband was not a remarkable man he was quiet and a coward. He let his father run his life for him. They lived with his family and would have a daughter named Faye Winderheart later that same year. As soon as she was born her husbands family quickly took the daughter away. For a year and a half she argued with his family over their daughter Faye. The day of Planemeld she got ready to leave the family taking her daughter with her to run away. While she escaped with her daughter Planemeld had started. She rushed out of the house leaving everything behind. Her husband died along with the councilor of the Department of Agriculture and Construct. Upon returning to her family she was pushed out and ridiculed. They wanted nothing to do with her since she had run away from her husband. Her family insulted her for having outlived her husband as she left them behind. When she went to her husbands family they didn’t answer her and ignored her presence and when they did acknowledge her they twisted her words and forced her off the family grounds. She vowed to never return to either of them and changed her last name to Scarletheart. Stella raised Her daughter Faye by herself for 5 years and had her train in the same duel weapon style like her late father had trained her. Her daughter wouldn’t complete her training until she turned 22. When her daughter turned ten Stella started teaching her daughter about agriculture and construction while continuing her training in fighting. Faye continues to studying and run errands for the council. As Faye would grow up Stella wouldn’t go out on missions much until she felt comfortable enough to leave her by herself. Personality: Stella Scarletheart is extremely loyal and book smart. She tends to come off as cruel and strange when she’s very empathetic. She sees her empathy as a weakness and will suggest much crueler fates for people. She’s very quiet and tends to stay off to the side. Daughter - Faye Scarletheart The Daughter of Stella Scarletheart. (Temporary Placement.)Category:Characters